Most people do not know or know only little about the operation of a common fire extinguisher, and therefore, a fire extinguisher might very possibly lose its intended function due to improper handling of it even though it is duly provided. To eliminate the inconvenience in use of a conventional fire extinguisher, there is an extinguisher specially designed so that it can be easily used without needing to know any particular handling practice; a user may simply pick up the extinguisher and throw it toward and into fire, the extinguishing agent in the extinguisher spills over the fire and causes the same to be extinguished when the shell, which is usually made of glass, of the extinguisher is broken. Since such glass-shelled fire extinguisher is equivalent to the conventionally used fire extinguisher, in its fire extinguishing function while it is easy to use, it has been gradually adopted by the public.
Such glass-shelled fire extinguisher is usually hung on walls at an easily accessible location, or is positioned in a wall-mounted holder, such as that shown in FIG. 4. It can be seen that the existence of such a wall-mounted fire extinguisher is a somewhat inharmonious scene, when contrasted with surrounding furnishings. As a worse condition, such a structure might have the reverse influence on the willingness of people to have such fire extinguishers positioned indoors together with other furnishings, as they may spoil the integral interior decor which has now become one important part of peoples living environment.
Moreover, either a conventional fire extinguisher or a glass-shelled extinguisher on a holder is monotonous in design and therefore cannot be easily identified or accessed at night when a power failure occurs or in a fire when people are in panic. As a worse consequence, a fire may not be stopped quickly at an early stage due to such shortcomings in design of conventional fire extinguishers.